


Directions and Diversions

by Besabriyaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, in the process of rewriting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besabriyaan/pseuds/Besabriyaan
Summary: What if two siblings, find their way to potter-verse universe. Will they accept this world as their own or will remain aloof doing nothing at all ? Too bad as they are reincarnated as heir and heiress of an ancient bloodline and have to play their role and fulfill their destiny with the best of their ability, changing timeline on the way.. (AU, Canon Divergence) Abandoned! In the process of rewriting!
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Original Character(s), Antioch Peverell/Original Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary : What if two siblings, twins to be specific find their way to potter-verse universe. Surreal but also a bit traumatic. Will they accept this world as their own or will remain aloof doing nothing at all ? Too bad because they are reincarnated as heir and heiress of an ancient bloodline and have to play their role and fulfill their destiny with the best of their ability, changing the timeline on the way...Alternate universe, Canon Divergent...Kind of SI OC ( Self-Insert )...
> 
> Disclaimer _ Harry Potter and Wizarding World (Potter_verse ) is the intellectual property and of one and only - J.K.Rowling. This work is just a tribute to the creative genius of such a brilliant writer. Never underestimate writers, pen is mightier than sword after all.
> 
> Author's note :
> 
> Dear Readers,
> 
> This is my first work and English is not my native language (actually it's my second). Hope you like my endeavors and will prove to be an excellent camaraderie in this creative quest. As a student, I have a very tight schedule, juggling my studies, school work and hobbies, so I will try to update at least this story every two weeks. The updates may be quite erratic. Reviews are welcomed, try not to sound too critical and bruise my creative ego. Please bear with me, we have a long journey ahead of us...
> 
> # This work is first published in fanfiction website. Here it is reproduced.  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13421714/1/Direction-and-Diversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flimsy introduction...  
> Susan is struggling with of the tragic death of her siblings and great aunt...

**Prologue**

_22 June 2016 ( Tuesday )_

_Three killed in Gwynedd landslide_

_By : J. Matthews_

_On the eve of summer solstice, in the village of Llanberis three people died and seven were severely injured as the casualties of massive landslide. The area is prone to seismic activity. The area is cutoff as the road connecting to the highway is blocked by rubble..._

* * *

28 June 2016 (Tuesday)

Susan Emrys still kept reading the above mentioned article after a week of its publication. She still cannot believe that she has lost her siblings in that bloody good for nothing landslide. That she has organised their funeral, she has conducted the last rites with her own hands. She still cannot come in terms with the death of the twins. Yes, the twins, one and only Edmund and Elizabeth Emrys, the babies of the the household, the darlings of the eccentric great aunt Gwendolyn, the pair of pranksters who were famous for causing mayhem in the boarding school and the nightmare of the matron, the star pupils for professors , the apples of their mother's eye, the kiddos who were the smiles of their strict father, her fun loving younger siblings, her responsibility.

They were so young, just turned 18, heck 21 June was their 18th birthday and now is the day for their mourning, their death anniversary. She feels so guilty, she didn't even properly wished them their birthday, didn't gave them proper goodbyes and kisses, didn't said her usual instructions for their well being. She was busy, busy with her damn work. She was so busy that she didn't even realize that this could be her last moment with her younger siblings, her sweethearts. Instead she handed them the money for their death trip while focusing on her damn presentation. Maybe she should have stopped them for making the trip to their ancestral cottage in Wales, stopped them from visiting their great aunt. At least she would have prevented the two deaths if not three. Great aunt was already too sick to care about her life and was on her deathbed. She always loved the company of the twins, regaling them with the legends and ballads of the past, fantasies of Tolkien's middle earth and the Narnian tales. She was an avid traveler in her youth and used to reminisce her adventures of the orient and the Americas. She had lived a long fulfilling life but the twins didn't even get to begin with their youth.

Ed was studying Law at Cambridge and Lizzy was pursuing the course of Philosophy, Political Science and Economics (P.P.E). Ed wanted to become a lawyer and used to joke that his ambition in life is to wear that ridiculous court wig and robes and Lizzy wanted to become a diplomat and join the Foreign and Commonwealth Office, to travel around the world and live in different societies. They had a knack for travel and adventure, always admiring the ruins and monuments, discussing the myths and the legends . Mother used to say that they inherited this from great aunt Gwendolyn, they all shared and bonded over there common love for thrilling adventures. ( Isn't death described as the next great adventure, Lizzy used to read...)

She visited the place where there used to be their ancestral cottage. The standing ruins were taunting her about her loss and how scare and lonely she how she wished she knew what her siblings were doing in their last moments, how she didn't have to see their lifeless bodies, how she wanted to know what they were thinking in their last moments that she could still see a hint of smile on their faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. from author : Readers, I want you draw the connection and similarity between this Susan and Susan Pevensie from the chronicles of Narnia, I still ponder about her character...


	2. A Promising Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth of the twin... Glimpses of characters.... Merlin Connection....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary : What if two siblings, twins to be specific find their way to potter-verse universe. Surreal but also a bit traumatic. Will they accept this world as their own or will remain aloof doing nothing at all ? Too bad because they are reincarnated as heir and heiress of an ancient bloodline and have to play their role and fulfill their destiny with the best of their ability, changing the timeline on the way...Alternate universe, Canon Divergent...Kind of SI OC ( Self-Insert )...
> 
> Disclaimer _ Harry Potter and Wizarding World (Potter_verse ) is the intellectual property and of one and only - J.K.Rowling. This work is just a tribute to the creative genius of such a brilliant writer. Never underestimate writers, pen is mightier than sword after all.
> 
> Author's note :
> 
> Dear Readers,
> 
> This is my first work and English is not my native language (actually it's my second). Hope you like my endeavors and will prove to be an excellent camaraderie in this creative quest. As a student, I have a very tight schedule, juggling my studies, school work and hobbies, so I will try to update at least this story every two weeks. The updates may be quite erratic. Reviews are welcomed, try not to sound too critical and bruise my creative ego. Please bear with me, we have a long journey ahead of us...
> 
> Updates are going to be quite sparse as my pre-boards are going on..

**A Promising Start**

_29 June 2016_

_07:45_

_Llanberis_

Susan was driving back to town. Though she wanted to stay back, to take refuge under the mighty Yr Wyddfa (welsh: Snowdon Mountain) but it was high time she get away from this place or else she will continue to despair and go into depression. She will refurnish her mental shield and well-being and fulfill her ambitions. Still she kept wishing 'if just I get another chance to make everything work, to make everything right, I will grab it without thinking twice.' Then she thought childishly of the legendary wizard with whom she shared the last name. 'Could Merlin with his magical prowess change fate and destiny... I wish I could once again see the twins and Aunt Gwen again and make the wrongs right...' Suddenly everything started revolving at an incredible high speed and plethora of images rushed in front of her... of manors and magical places...

* * *

_20 June 1961_

_23:45_

_Peverell Manor_

"Tansy, where's Madam...everyone's here...where is Aunt Gwen...AUNT !...where is Victoria...how is she...as soon as I got the letter I straightaway rushed here..." Gwendolyn watched her nephew amusedly, while Charlus and Fleamont grinned unabashedly. After all, not everyday you get to bag the opportunity of watching the great Alexander 's calm demeanor slipping away like sand. And they would be dammed to let this golden opportunity slip away.

"Dear Charlie.."

"Yes brother Monty..."

"Do you see what I see..."

"Absolutely...I can clearly see...that.."

"Our ickle Alexikins's nervous..surprising, isn't it.."

"Quite shocking I would say..."

" Is it sweat on his brows..."

"Gosh...you are right...but how come his ever-styled hair are all messy.."

Alexander smacked away Charlus's hand who was going to ruffle his already windswept hair. His appearance was indeed quite frazzled and was continuously fidgeting. His aunt rolled her eyes on her sons' antics and took pity on her nephew ordering them to back away. "Honestly Charlus and Fleamont Potter, give the boy some space...or I need not to remind who last year almost fainted at St. Mungo's or which person had a panic attack on carrying a newborn baby.." Both the twins' smirks changed into grimaces.

"Mother...you wound out hearts.."

"Indeed a despicable deed..."

"Besmirching our fine reputation..."

"Do you have no care in world for your charming..."

"Dashing.."

"Precious.."

"Witty.."

"And Wonderful..."

"..Wicked Twins.."

They finished together. Alexander started grumbling and seemed to be on a verge of panic attack. Gwendolyn sighed and steered her nephew away from the twins rushing him towards the nusery. "Don't you worry Alex. Victoria is fine. Only half an hour ago she went on labour. The situation is under the control of Mediwitch. Nothing's on harm's way. So what if the children are arriving two months earlier. Everything's under control. Now breathe in...and out...Yes...that's my boy..." As soon as they reached the designated room, agonizing screams of a woman and long string of curses being hurled on a particular pale Alexander Peverell could be heard from behind the closed door. Dorea Potter née Black was keeping two year old Marius Potter in company meanwhile Euphemia Potter née McKinnon was trying to catch her one year old son James who was currently running wildly in glee. Lord Peverell kept pacing along the corridor and soon after a long drawn silence gave way to loud bawling of newborns. As soon as the doors were opened everyone rushed inside.

Inside the room a woman was smiling serenely to a heap of bundle and was being tended by the mediwitch and other nurses. Alexander looked at her expectantly and as their eyes met the woman smiled brightly. "Mr Peverell. Congratulations ! You are now a father to a pair of healthy twins. Though there were some complications due to premature birth of the twins. But everything is in perfect order now. Lady Victoria is also well." After thanking the healers profusely Alexander walked towards his wife."Oh Alexander! Aren't they gorgeous.." gushed Victoria gesturing to the babies.

Alexander took the newborns in his arms delicately as if they were made of glass. He saw two small red bodies inside the bundle, one with mop of jet black hair and the other with blond hair. His cousins with their wives congratulated the parents of the newborns but Alexander only paid heed to the small bundles in his arms. His children. His and Victoria's children. His very own blood. Suddenly the babies opened their eyes and started gurgling. They both had bright blue eyes. Typical Peverell eyes. But to him, it seemed that this shade of blue was way more brighter and contained a certain shine exclusive to them. And seeing them his all worries and fears evaporated then and there...

* * *

_21 June 19610_

_8:00_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

A screeching sound made by sliding of furniture was made. After some time a 'CRASH' was heard. Kreacher, the house-elf promptly took leave of the kitchen and rushed to adjoining room. The nursery. Any two guesses who made the sound.

Kreacher saw the bane of his existence who was currently sprawled across the floor near a upturned stool and a cradle." Cher-Cher !"said the grey eyed boy. He had luscious black curly hair and looked about a year old. "Wan' 'thu shee Reggie.." How the bratling was always running here and there was a mystery to Kreacher.

"Master Regulus is sleep. Master Sirius should be gone to dinning room. Master and Mistress are back from festivities of Solstice. Come." The boy didn't move a inch and kept pleading for playing with his little brother. After seeing the elf not budging from resolve he started to move in a resigned manner. "Master wait! Your robes are soiled."To remedy this breach on the scion of most ancient and noble house Kreacher with just a click of his fingers vanquished the dust off." Do no' like wearing these.. Too heavy Cher-Cher! I wan' to stay here with Reggie.. "moaned Sirius Black, the third.

As soon as they reached stairs and were about to greet the master and mistress of the house and other Black family member, something equally incredible and terrible happened. A bout of accidental magic occurred due to the little boy's dislike for his robes' colour, replacing the exquisite green and silver with luminous red and gold...

* * *

_Evans Household, Cokeworth_

Five year old Petunia Evans was persuading her one year old younger sister to pronounce her name correctly and failing miserably.

"No-no Lily. Say Petunia.. PE-TU-NIA..."

"Tuney-Tuney..."

The flaming red haired girl started giggling pleases with herself and Petunia smiled at her in resignation. Seeing her lil sis smiling, looking so sweet and lovely, she decided and promised to herself she would always be there for her little sister," I promise Lily flower, I will protect you, no matter what..."

* * *

_Peverell Manor_

Gwendolyn entered the bedchambers housing the newborns and their mother. After checking that Victoria is still asleep, she left the room. After a few moments, she re-entered but this time with a small girl about one year old. Carrying the girl in arms she went in the direction of the cradle. The twins were sleeping peacefully with their hands entwined. Seeing this, Gwendolyn smiled and held the the little girl in their direction. The girl instantly touched the entwined hands and so did Gwendolyn. As soon as they all touched the twins, both the babies opened their eyes wide observing them. Both had blue eyes just like the ones of Gwendolyn and the small girls. Suddenly a light of golden hue enveloped all four of them. Seeing this the twins started gurgling and and the small girl turned wide eyed observing the phenomenon and the twins with childlike fascination. Even Gwendolyn was regarding the scene with awe and then started smiling mysteriously muttering..."Only Merlin's magic...Only Merlin's magic..."

* * *

_28 June 2016_

... After having a sort of vision or more likely a hallucination, Susan could only focus on the wide eyed black-haired girl and then everything turned black...

_[Few hours later, few people were gathered around the scene of accident involving a wrecked car and a dead woman of age early twenties.]_

* * *

_ **Next Update Sneak-peek** _

_The sound of hurried steps was resonating in the corridor leading to bedchambers. Inside the closed door, Victoria was rocking the cradle, humming a tune. Surreptitiously a looming figure entered and soundlessly went behind Victoria. Victoria feeling something behind and turned towards it and then screamed..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. Please review... Suggest your thoughts... Your wish is my command...
> 
> I read in Wizarding World Website and other credible sources that unlike popular belief Dorea Potter née Black is not the mother of James Potter nor Charlus Potter was his father. But I wanted to have them in the story, hence Charlus and Fleamont are twins.. This may seems to hardcore fans a travesty but Hey! this is a fanfic so what do you expect.. There will be some twist and turns in plot and I will justify it as far as possible..
> 
> Don't you worry in next chapter which is under construction.. Peverell family history will be presented and all the relationships present in the plot and rampant confusions will be cleared... And the role of a certain wizard named Merlin the Emrys...so until next time (waving of hat...)


	3. Update

Dear Readers,

How time flies! I have to put this story on hiatus for some time due to my high school board exams in March. I had written such a flimsy rough start so I thought it would not matter much. It's not like I had left it on a very crucial point or some cliffhanger.

Soon Corona-pandemic broke out all across the world are facing this outbreak which led to lockdown in various regions including my home country. Unfortunately my elder sibling is no longer content and willing to share the internet-data access which has strained and limited my resources. _At least the laptop falls under my jurisdictions!_

_Bitter are the wars between siblings!_

Sarcasm aside... after a passage of time, a person's views change, though changes are quite subtle in nature. Nevertheless they do occur. So I had decided to rewrite this whole work's whole plot and will soon be posting it under the title of **Deeds and Destiny**.

I am also working on a new story **Stars and Laurels**. You can see it on my profile.

Hope you will read and appreciate them. Please bear with me...

Thanking you,

Your novice writer,

AmateurJosh


End file.
